dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Toyo
Toyo (豊富) is one of the Harmony God also known as the Harmonious God and severe to one Master - Athena, Zeus' daughter. Toyo is the master of nature and one of three Harmony god to understand about nature and animals. Toyo live longer than his cousin and he also taught them about the understand of God of Destruction. He also the 9th Ranks of the Harmony Gods. Toyo is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Personally and Appearance: His appearance is very look like to Liquiir, but he's more a Japanese fox and wearing a Tibetan monk custom he's wearing. He also holding a Fox-like golden staff. He's a wise guru-type figure one of the three Guru as the Harmony Gods. Toyo serve Lord and Master of the Omni-King daughter - Athena and no other as well. Toyo is not strong to compare Horus, knowing he is the leader of all Harmony God including Shukumei as well that both of them are the two top strongest of the Harmony Gods. He also taught them - the God of Destruction about understand and carefully to use that power knowing some power can't hold on that neither Angel of Destruction can't outrank the ability and understandable to use it wisely, not rushable. And yet, if they broken the laws about fight argument they will be punishment from their committed from their refuse without question. Toyo did fought against the God of Destruction during the Chaos War and yet he have no choice to battle against his cousin, Liquiir, knowing they'd share the secret bond between them, without anyone notice about it and yet he is the only who deeply care about family. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Toyo is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods in existence, being slightly superior to Akari and Shukumei. Horus stated that Toyo has the potential to become an Omni-King if he were to take his training seriously. During the Chaos Wars, Toyo was able to take down many Gods of Destructions from Lucifer's forces and also was able to easily defeat his cousin Liquir in battle. It is stated by Vigil that Toyo was responsible for many of the Gods of Destruction's death in which is why that the Gods of Destruction are afraid to face him in battle. His power level is about 128,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Toyo is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. He is stronger than Shukumei and Akari, but not as strong as Horus and Vigil. Absolute Speed: Toyo can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Toyo can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. He is not as fast as the Omni-Kings. Absolute Durability: '''Toyo is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Toyo. '''Blue-Fire Manipulation: '''Toyo can create, shape and manipulate blue flames, which are far hotter and more intense than ordinary orange fire. '''Erasure Immunity: Toyo cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But he can be erased by Goku. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Toyo can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Toyo is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Toyo's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Toyo's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Toyo. Toyo raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Requiem of Destruction - Toyo creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. * Energy Shield – Toyo is shown to generate one to protect himself from the Gods of Destructions attacks. Transformations Ultra Instinct Toyo obtained this form, after Athena taught it to him. Toyo's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 899,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: Liquiir and Toyo: Toyo taught his only member of the family in remote secretly only the Angel, Korn who is the only one who viewing Liquiir. Korn could advise him, but Toyo said to him that Liquiir is still too young that one day he will becoming the Next Harmony God. Korn reject that idea, but the decision is final to Toyo, knowing Harmony can outrank the Angel. Liquiir agree with his cousin that he too would make an excellent future Harmony God. Horus and Toyo: Toyo and Horus are good friend in their time, knowing two of them fought against the Chaos War long ago. Toyo promise secretly to tell that he's almost broken the law that he decided that one day Liquiir will inherit the Next Harmony God. Horus said to him that replacing a God of Destruction into God of Harmony is forbidden, but Horus understand about family is most important to him, but he secretly agree to him that Liquiir would make an excellent new Harmony God. The Grand Priest and Toyo: Two of them understand about what happen in the Chaos War since God of Destruction were now corrupted including Whis and the others as well. Toyo said to him that find the way to break the spell on Lucifer twisted game. The Grand Priest agree that he will find to break the spell and both of them are very good friend to each others. Category:Gods Category:Spirits Category:Characters Category:Protagonists